


And his boyfriend’s a cop

by MoonliteBlossom



Series: Tarlos Oneshots [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, M/M, Short One Shot, jealous Carlos Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonliteBlossom/pseuds/MoonliteBlossom
Summary: From the 9-1-1:Lone Star promo on Jan 4th“Firefighter…sign me up for the calendar.”“And his boyfriend’s a cop.”
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tarlos Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076540
Comments: 9
Kudos: 257





	And his boyfriend’s a cop

**Author's Note:**

> I started this right after the promo and just now finished

Carlos pulled up to this new spot Mateo told them about. It was a little over 3 pm when he was supposed to meet up with the 126. 

“Drinking during the day, never thought that would happen.” Carlos said to himself before walking into the bar. 

He sees the 126 fairly quickly and walks up to them but notices TK isn’t with them. Marjan is the first to notice Carlos walking up to them. 

“Well if it isn’t Officer… what did TK call you yesterday after shift when you came to pick him up? Oh, that’s right, Officer Sexy Pants.” Marjan tries to hide a smirk while Paul and Mateo are laughing, Judd is shaking his head but is trying not to laugh. 

“Y’all are a pain. Where is TK anyway?” Carlos looked around the small group but couldn’t find him. 

“He went to the bar to get a mineral water.” Judd said pointing to the bar area on the other side of the bar. 

Carlos heads to where TK is and sees the bartender eyeing TK up and down. Once Carlos sees the bartender place a glass of beer in front of TK he walks a bit faster. He gets there in time to hear a bit of the conversation.

“Firefighter…sign me up for the calendar.” As soon as Carlos hears this he straightens his posture and walks up next to TK. 

“And his boyfriend’s a cop.” TK has a smirk on his face. “You should sign up for that calendar too.” 

“While you doing that, can I get a mineral water? I don’t drink. 

“I do though.” Carlos takes the beer that is in front of TK. “This is free right?” Carlos asks as he takes a sip. 

“Um… y…yes sir and the mineral water too.” The bartender says as he gives TK a bottle of mineral water. 

As Tk and Carlos walk back to the rest of the group, TK laughs “Didn’t take you for the jealous type Officer.” TK smiles. 

“If we’re being honest, me either. Got a free beer though meaning you get to drive the Camaro back to my place.” Carlos as they walk up to the group table.

“Wait, TK gets to drive the Camaro? How’d that happen?” Paul ask. 

“Carlos got jealous.” TK got some looks from the group and so he told everyone. 

“So, he gave you a free drink and Carlos took it?” Mateo asked. 

“Well, I wasn’t going to drink it. If Carlos didn’t take it then I would have given it to one of you.” 

“I still can’t get over Carlos puffing out his chest and going over there all like and his boyfriend’s a cop. Priceless.” Marjan laughs.

“I found it hot.” TK winked at Carlos. 

“Get a room you too.” 

“Gladly.”


End file.
